cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019
|image1= |-|Display= |-|Icon= |caption1= 's CocoPPa Play Summer Festival |start=07/06/2019 |end=07/22/2019 |gachas= * Shionagi Harbour Station * Pop'n Wonder Remix * Memory of Roses * Milky Jewel Mermaid Remix * Der Schrank der Statice * Afternoon Fairytale |ongoing_event= * Tarot Symphony * Mermaid Harmony |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2019 Result |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 Promotion }} ---- Hello, This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. Summer is in the air! For our valued users with love, we announce that plenty-of-fun Summer Festival Promo will start soon! Before the Promo starts, we'd like you to enjoy the Pre-Promo this time♡ Promotion Period 07/06/2019 to 07/22/2019 JST ---- ❤GET Items by Logging in Every Day❤ Not only regular login bonus but another login bonus are activated during the promo♪ Period: 7/6 15:00 - 7/22 15:00 JST Got GET Promo Login Bonus-limited "Summer Festival Style"! You can also GET Premium Gacha Ticket or Coins! Log in the app every day and GET items♪ Rank Higher Consecutively and GET Item Period: 7/6 15:00 - 7/22 15:00 JST If you are ranked in higher consecutively in the events during the period above, the Face Item :Summer Festival Shy Girl Sorrow Face ver.A purple" will be given❤ You can use this in combination with other items from Login Bonus and such during the Promo. Requirements↓↓ *Catch Event 2nd TOP 4000 *Delivery Event TOP 5000 *Club Event TOP 4000 ※~7/22 For Club Event, the Solo Ranking you reached on 7/22 16:00 JST will be applied. The Face Item will be deposited within 3 days after 7/22 15:00 JST. ※NOTE that the items other than the Face Item are NOT given by ranking in higher consecutively. Join above three events, and GET Special Item♪ NEW Formation Item Arriving New Formation Item is now available at your request! It will be on sale at Item Shop from 7/18 15:00 JST Use Formation Item and create your show at will♪ Share Your Show on Twitter Have show with summer style and Share it on Twitter♪ Peroid: 7/6 15:00 ~ 7/22 15:00 JST If you post your show with the hashtag #CCPL_summer, 10Play Gacha Ticket will be given for 10 winners selected in drawing! You can share your Show from Show Album or Profile page♪ *Both Show and Profile posts are acceptable. Your show's screenshot is also acceptable as long as you put the hashtag. More shares, more chance to win! Let's share everyday! Super Deal Gacha During the campaign period, the chance to get Key Item of Premium Gacha for tickets is increased❤ Peroid: 7/6 15:00 ~ 7/22 15:00 JST Target Gacha is here! *7/6 JST *7/8 JST *7/12 JST *7/14 JST *7/20 JST The target Gacha has the following label, so don't miss it! *NOTE that Premium Coin Gacha are NOT eligible. Coin Purchases Promotion GET Bonus Coins Coin Purchase Campaign during 7/6 15:00~ 7/22 14:59 JST is up graded! When you purchase eligible coin packs during the period. Bonus Coins will be given! *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 8 Coin *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 20 Coin *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 55 Coin *900 Coin - 10Play Ticket x1 + 120 Coin ※NOTE that the bonus items will NOT be given out after 7/22 15:00 JST ※NOTE 2: CocoPPa Play misspelled "upgraded" as "up graded" please do not correct this. Get item by consuming Coin If you consume more than 196 Coin during 7/18 15:00 ~ 7/22 14:59 JST, you get " Summer Festival Girl and Pinwheel ver.A red"! *When you spend 196 coins and over, the button to get the item appears in My Show screen. Tap the button to get the item. The item you got comes with Charms for the ongoing Club Event and next Top Brand! 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket Pack 48 hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket Pack was for sale limitedly, and it will be available at Shop continuously at your request❤ Take advantage of ticket packs♪ *Premium Gacha Ticket & PETIT Gacha Ticket Pack will not be available *PETIT Gacha Ticket can be exchanged with Smile Point, and it will also be in Log-in Bonus and Daily Quest as well. Line up of Trade Station is Renewed Items that you can exchange with your Smile Point is renewed! ①48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket is back! Can be exchanged 2 times per a day. ②PETIT Gacha Ticket x1 is newly added! Can be exchanged 2 time pr a day. GET tickets with your Smile Point♪ ※Premium Gacha Ticket is no longer available (Display) Spend Coins Promotion - 07-18-2019.jpg (Promotion) Spend Coins Promotion - 07-18-2019.jpg (Login Bonus) CocoPPa Play Summer Festival 2019 Pre-Promo.jpg|Login Bonus (Head Accessories) Summer Festival Queen of the Night Ornament ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Summer Festival Queen of the Night Ornament ver.A blue (Hand Accessories) Summer Festival Fireworks Fan and Purse ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Summer Festival Fireworks Fan and Purse ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Summer Festival Sided Ponytail Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Summer Festival Sided Ponytail Hair ver.A black (Tops) Summer Festival Yukata Girl Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Summer Festival Yukata Girl Style ver.A blue We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play. Category:Promotions Category:Events